papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie is a camper who camps out in the buildings like taco shop, burger shop and further more. after one day, he won the prize and he wins a burgeria shop. Flipdeck Info Charlie is the best chef in the whole wide world behind a counter in Papa's Burgeria he won a Burgeria Prize From Tastyville. He likes going in the tent. Like a real camper. Although he is only an amature eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Super Zandy. When Charlie isn’t eating or building burgers, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Charlie enjoys camping, hiking, hunting, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his sister Leslie. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Onions *8 Olives *8 Pepperonis *8 Mushrooms *Cook in 3/5 *Cut into Eight slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Pickle *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Soft *Beef *Verde Sauce *Onions *Cheese *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup (Not If Medium Cup Is Unlocked) *Blueberries *Banana Syrup (Not If Chocolate Syrup Is Unlocked) *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping (Not If Strawberry Topping Is Unlocked) *Tropical Charms (Not If Sprinkles Is Unlocked) *Banana *Cherry *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *4x Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4x Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Raspberries *Orange Juice w/Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Atomic Wings *4 Boneless Calypso Wings *4 Carrots *4 Celeries *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Roll *Hot Dog *Salsa *Onions *Ketchup *2x Tomato Wedges *1x Sports Pepper *Pickle *Medium Hyper Green *Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Pretzelria *Pretzel Bits *Pepperoni *Bake Into Soft *Cinnamon *Wild Onion Dip *Medium Lemon Mist Papa's Suberia *Hoagie Roll *Ham *Onions *Black Olives *Southwest Sauce *Cucumbers *Lettuce *Medium Tangerine Pop *Medium Pretzel Bits (Summer Luau) *Hoagie Roll *Ham *Onions *Black Olives *Calypso Sauce *Pineapple *Lettuce *Medium Tangerine Pop *Medium Gummy Onions Papa's Smoothieria *Medium Cup *Strawberry *Banana *Regular Blend Papa's Frozen Yogurteria *Large Cup *Watermelon Sorbet (Left) *Pomergrante (Right) *Strawberry Drizzle *Wildberry Derps *Nutty Butter Cups *Cherry *Nutty Butter Cups (Christmas) *Large Cup *Pomergrante *Strawberry Drizzle *Crushed Candy Canes *Gingerbread Man *Cherry *Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria *Sarge's Sign *Strawberry Cake **Liner 1 **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holiday) **Sourballs (Sprinkles In Other Holiday) **Frosted Onion (No Other Toppings In Other Holiday) **Gummy Onion (All Toppings in other holiday) **Frosted Onion (No Other Toppings In Other Holiday) *Liner 2 *Green Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Sarge Gobstopper (All toppings in other holiday) *Marshmallow *Sarge Gobstopper (All Toppings in other holiday) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Pomergrante *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cloudberry *Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Macaroni *Rocket Ragu *Grated Mozarella *4 Chicken *4 Mushrooms *Garlic Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Small Cup * Peaches * Cotton Candy Syrup * Smooth Blend * Lemon Chiffon * Sugarplum Syrup * Tropical Charms * Gummy Worms * Cherry * Gummy Worms Papa's Donuteria * Regular Ring Donut with Sugar * Powdered Sugar * Rock Candy * Blueberry Ring Donut with Cinnamon * Sugarplum Drizzle * Mini Mallows * Regular Ring Donut with Sugar * Powdered Sugar * Rock Candy Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Regular Ring Donut with Sugar * Powdered Sugar * Rock Candy * Blueberry Bearclaw Donut with Cotton Candy Icing * Sugarplum Drizzle * Candy Jack * Regular Ring Donut with Sugar * Powdered Sugar * Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD * 8 Smokey Bacon Wings * 4 BBQ Tofu Skewers (Left) * 4 Potato Skins (Right) * Zesty Pesto Dip * Kung Pao Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria HD * 8 Onions * 8 Olives * 4 Meatballs * 4 Banana Peppers * Medium Bake * 5 Slices Papa's Frozen Yogurteria HD * Large Cup * Watermelon Sorbet (Left) * Pomergrante (Right) * Strawberry Drizzle * Wildberry Derps * Nutty Butter Cups * Cherry * Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Large Cup * Watermelon Sorbet (Left) * Root Beer Float Frogurt (Right) * Dr. Cherry Drizzle * Wildberry Derps * Red Licorice * Cherry * Red Licorice =Charlie= |Wall Jump |Freezer Sundae |} Ranks *Papa's Pizzeria: 4 *Papa's Burgeria 5 *Papa's Taco Mia: 6 *Papa's Freezeria: 17 *Papa's Pancakeria: 19 *Papa's Wingeria: 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 27 *Papa's Pretzelria: 12 *Papa's Suberia: 15 *Papa's Smoothieria: 20 Papa Pokemon: Return of the pokemon *Croagunk *Machoke *Bronzor *Roserade *Onix Trivia *His Clothes Are Similar to his Burgeria uniform. *He appears in Baxter's Mini-Game Charlie's Stacking Burgers on Hot Doggeria. *Leslie is his best friend. *She Unlocked With Salsa Gallery Charlie.jpg Charlie (Burgeria Cameo).jpg Charlie (New Look) Angry Charlie.png|Charlie Is Not Pleased PL2 WBA Charile.png|Charile in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Charile rescued in floor 6, room 6..png|Charile rescued in floor 6, room 6. Charile. Jpg.png|Charlie in Papa's Pizzeria. Category:Customers Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Teenagers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:PPD with New Looks Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Ice Creameria Customers